


Royal Advice, Royal Orders.

by Hankenstein



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the gates open and the castle returned to bustling life again, things seem to be on the up. How ever, with nosey and meddling staff and nobles at court again, it makes life for a princess and an ice farmer to spend any time together. Queen Elsa sets her heart and mind on repairing and making up for all the lost time with her younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Awkward Meeting

“Come in!” Elsa called through the door of her study.

Kristoff cleared his throat nervously before pushing through the wide oak doors. Despite her diminutive size, Kristoff’s first impression of her at the desk was imposing, looming over him. A kind and earnest smile on her face did nothing to slow his thumping heart. 

She had sought him out that day, finally finding him sitting across the wide kitchen bench, regaling Gerda with tales of his wilderness cooking. “No, really, it’s actually very easy to light a fire in the snow!” He enthused. His suite of rooms, a gift from the queen after his part in returning the kingdom to summer, often stayed empty during the day, when Kristoff was more likely to be found riding with Sven, or chatting with the staff.

“Queen Elsa.” Gerda interrupted Kristoff when the queen entered. She dipped a curtsy as the big man nearly knocked his chair right over stumbling to his feet.

“Qu- Y- your majesty!” Elsa tried on the shape of a smile in her mouth. She wasn’t used to people falling over themselves in her presence just yet. Hell, she wasn’t used to people. 

“Kristoff! Please, stay seated.” He clomped back down. “I’ve simply come to request that you visit me in the my study after dinner tonight. I want to speak with you.” As he stammered his acceptance, she smiled again, trying to ease the gentle man’s tangible worry. Graciously, she replied. “Thank you, Kristoff. I’ll see you this evening.”

 

“Your majesty.” Kristoff stood at her desk, nerves emanating from him. He looked dapper, thought Elsa, in the clothes he has compromised with Anna to wear. Dark new work pants, a sash and a beautiful dark blue button down shirt. _No formal things_ , he’d said to Anna. _Nothing stuffy_. Nothing restrictive that he would have to change out of to visit the stables. _Just my ordinary clothes, and if you must, perhaps some NEW shirts_ , he had argued with her. 

Elsa smiled often at him, though he sensed the freshness of her smiles, trying out the idea of such social graces after a long time avoiding anyone and everyone. Though Anna spoke sweetly and with unbridled enthusiasm about her returned bond with her sister, Kristoff rarely spoke to the Queen, and never before alone. 

Her gorgeous and ostentatious icy blue gown and eight feet of train were no where to be seen. She was dressed simply in a warm green gown, though he couldn’t help but notice a fall of lace at each wrist that seemed to twinkle. “Please, sit, Kristoff. And call me Elsa, if you would.”

He flicked his eyes around the study, though could not see another chair. “Uh…”

“Oh, how silly of me. Watch this!” And, smiling more naturally, she swirled a chair into existence. A breath of cold air followed, picking up a cushion and depositing it on the seat. “Please.” She gestured. As Kristoff sat, he noticed Elsa still smiling almost shyly… and looking… pleased with herself? 

_She’s showing off_ , he realised suddenly. Showing off her newfound control and artistry. But… why for him? 

_Because you think ice is beautiful, you lout_. Because she’s sick of people being afraid of her. As he sank into the seat, he thought he understood. “Queen Elsa, it’s… wonderful.” He put every ounce of feeling behind his voice. He conjured up the awe he had felt, approaching her castle in the north mountain, and brought that emotion into his voice. “And… your dress. Is that ice on the sleeves?” His suspicions were confirmed when he was rewarded once again with the broad and genuine smile. 

“Thank you.” Elsa’s voice was warm with appreciation. “It was your family, you know, who first told me that there was beauty in my power. It makes me so sad to think I wasted so many years not realising that.” Kristoff, relaxing into his icy throne, finally cracked into a broad grin. Ice, he could understand.

They sat in mutually comfortable silence for a beat before Elsa straightened, tenting her fingers and looking sternly at the man. He didn’t need to be told that this was her getting down to business posture.  
“Kristoff.” Elsa heaved a slow and thoughtful sigh. “I have to speak to you about Anna.”

She might as well have dropped an ice ball in his stomach. Was she about to tell him that he could no longer court Anna? Their stolen kisses, their slow, passionate yet terrified exploration together? He couldn’t bear it. 

“Yes, yo- Elsa?” He let out a shaky breath too.

“Anna is too young to get pregnant.” Elsa said simply. 

“I-” That was not what I was expecting. “Uh…. we’re not- we haven’t…. That is to say-” His face flushed with the memory of Anna’s clothed body pressed hot against his, her attempt to align herself so perfectly with him that they would meld and disappear within each other. But he hadn’t the courage to even touch the buttons on her bodice, and Anna, for all her warm breath on his ears and neck, hadn’t pushed it any further either. The fact that he was thinking about this whilst sitting across from Anna’s regal sister made his ears burn hot. 

“I know you’re not. Anna would tell me if you two had pursued your relationship any further.” She shifted. Being a queen meant handling a great many tiresome and difficult duties, though having the sex talk with her sister’s lover was possibly up there with the worst.

“And… you want us… not to?” Kristoff supposed it was a reasonable request. Royalty had conditions and difficulties pressed upon them. He was willing to deal with it. Anna was worth it. “Not until we get married?” He ventured.

Elsa sighed again. Perhaps it was all the ice in the room, but Kristoff could swear he saw a tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks. “It’s not that. I’m not pushing you to do anything silly like propose. I think I might have had enough rushed proposals for a life time.” She let out a single mirthless huff. 

Kristoff’s heart was in his mouth, ice was in his stomach, and his ears wouldn’t stop their slow prickling. 

Elsa ignored his wide eyed horror and carried on. “I don’t want to stop you two… exploring. It’s fine by me. I guess.” Another little huff, though more nervous. “I just don’t want you doing anything that will get her with child.” Elsa had seen the way her sister had mooned around the castle and city with Kristoff. After she had caused Anna to live through so many lonely years, she was unwilling to deny her anything. Even if a blanket ban would be the smart political choice. 

Kristoff sat in stunned silence. The ice in his stomach was melting and sent weird liquid terror sloshing around his midsection.

“You do know how babies are made, I assume?” Elsa made it look like her teeth hurt to ask it.

“YES!” Kristoff practically screeched. “I mean- yes. The trolls explained it all to me. I’m not completely clueless.” 

Elsa sighed out of relief at not having to explain the reindeers and the alpacas to a 21 year old man. 

“That is, that is most excellent. Then… you know there are plenty of things you can do together that won’t result in a child.” Kristoff’s hands gripped the arm rests of his ice chair with such relentless pressure, the pads of his fingers were developing cold burn. Elsa had on her most regal tone.There was a slyness to the cant of her mouth that made Kristoff think she might be settling in and enjoying his discomfort. 

Kristoff was pretty certain he’d never been more embarrassed in his life, and that included the time that a fellow harvester had found him hanging out, naked, with a bunch of rocks. 

“Yes.” He squeaked. Aching to leave, he started to rise.

“Wait.” He froze. Figuratively. “If you and Anna do, uh, go the whole way.” She reconsidered. A queen, after all, shouldn’t mince words. “If you and Anna have sex, just don’t… don’t get her pregnant. Get something else pregnant. Her pillow. Her stomach.” Elsa’s cheeks burned but she pushed on. “Anything. Just. Don’t make her deal with the scandal of this out-of-wedlock thing. Don’t make _me_ deal with it.”

Kristoff’s fight, flight or freeze instinct had kicked in long ago, and his knees pushed back the ice throne as he rose to bolt. 

“And Kristoff? Whatever you do, and where ever you do it… Don’t get caught. This conversation never happened, and if you get caught…in a _compromising_ position with my sister, I will have to condemn your actions _and_ hers. Don’t put me in that position.” Elsa was on steady ground issuing commands. 

He was pretty much at the door. Aware that he was breaking about every social protocol around dealing with the ruler of his country, he squeaked with his back to her, “Yes Elsa, of course, I wouldn’t, I’ll be careful, we be, I mean I’ll be, I’ll-” and without properly saying goodbye he exited her study, and heart hammering, headed down the hall as quickly as he could without breaking into a thundering run that would likely have guards clocking him on the head. 

Elsa, shaky but jubilant at an order well delivered, smiled wryly at her still-swinging door.


	2. A Helping Handmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the implicit go-ahead from the Queen, Anna and Kristoff forge ahead, though they still struggle to find private moments.

Gerda, as it turned out, was an indispensable ally to two young people in love.

The first time she’d accidentally seen something she shouldn’t have, was one afternoon when the Princess had cried off her usual duties of right-hand lady. Queen Elsa took her petitions from the public with Anna by her side, as the balance of the two sisters seemed to be the most effective. Elsa was formidable and commanded respect with her demeanour, and inspired memories of an icy consequence. Warm, personable Anna, made unpalatable decrees seem reasonable and necessary. Anna made the people feel heard, and loved, even when Elsa could not give them what they wanted.

So when Anna claimed a burgeoning headache and disappeared to her room for the afternoon, Gerda had wanted to make sure the young lady was not worsening in her condition. Being princess was a stressful occupation.

Gerda cracked the door to Anna’s personal parlour quietly. She didn’t want to wake a napping princess, after all.

Anna’s skirts were hitched up to her waist, showing white pantaloons and giving her room to straddle the big blonde man leant against the headboard. His hands were pressed tight into her back, pulling her close for a impassioned embrace. Gerda unwillingly noted his bare forearms, coated in fine blonde hair, and bare shoulders over the frame of the petite princess, before giving an audible gasp, backing out and slamming the door behind her.

“Crap!” Anna exclaimed, tumbling off Kristoff and taking steps toward the door.

“Wait wait!” Kristoff gripped her arms. “You can’t go after her like that.” He was breathing hard, his cheeks red. Anna wasn’t much better, with her hair a total mess and skirts crumpled. “God, Anna, we have got to get you a lock!” Kristoff ran his hands through his hair in a vague effort to neaten it, though his locks were never exactly immaculate.

He had taken great pains to explain the “Don’t get caught,” lecture Elsa had given him. His retelling of the story involved significantly more threats of him being turned into an ice cube, but the message had been clear.

“I’m going to go talk to her. I bet she’s going to go straight to your sister to tell her.” He picked up his shirt and pulled it on as he headed toward the door, though he was stopped by Anna’s hands on him.

“Hang on, you big butt head.” She fixed the waistband on his pants, re-tied his sash deftly and stood on her toes to smooth down his hair with far more efficiency that he’d managed. Even with her heart pounding in her ears at getting caught, to be allowed to touch this beautiful, gentle man still made her happier than she had ever imagined. “Ok. You’re good. Go.”

Anna watched him rush out the door. Her lips were redder than was usual. Almost an hour of slow, intense kisses would do that to a girl. She had been immensely proud of herself for finally having gripped the hem of his shirt to drag it up, until he got and message and cooperated in pulling it over his head. The feel of his bare chest had been thrilling to her, though the thrill was being swiftly lost in an entirely new dump of adrenaline.

When Kristoff caught up to Gerda, he’d managed to calm himself somewhat

“Gerda, I- About what you saw…” Gerda turned to him in the abandoned corridor and slightly raised her brows.

“I just hope that…” Kristoff had really wished he’d planned what he was going to say.

“What did I see, dear?” She asked brightly.

Kristoff gulped.

“In fact, I don’t think I saw anything. Nasty headache the princess must be having this afternoon, don’t you think. So glad to see I’m not the only one worried about her.” Kristoff’s jaw was hanging, and bless her, Gerda actually _winked_ before smiling sweetly, and carried on down the corridor.

Kristoff just stared after her.

***

Anna and Kristoff noted a marked improvement in their ability to find privacy. Someone decided that Sven and the sled needed to be housed separately from the royal horses; the chosen outbuilding had a very sturdy lock.

The servants all became fastidious about knocking before entering

Anna even noticed one day that an old closet of hers, once filled with all her old children’s clothes and toys, had been cleaned out.

“There’s even a stool in here, I can’t believe Gerda.” She exclaimed to Kristoff.

“I don’t… what’s that for?” he asked.

“It’s in case I have to hide you. My goodness. That is what I call forethought!” She laughed as he put his arm around her, staring into the open wardrobe.

“Something tells me that Gerda must have some idea about what it’s like having to hide her boyfriend. In the closet, no less.”

“Oh no.” Anna giggled. “Oh no no no, I do NOT want to think about that!” She pushed him away, still laughing, and in response he scooped her up by the waist, carried her over to her bed and unceremoniously dumped her there, with her screeching and whooping laughter the whole time.

“Too bad, you’re going to have to! We’ve got Gerda and Kai to thank for me not being a Kristoff shaped icicle right now.” He climbed onto the bed after her, knees either side of her legs, laughing as she cried out a long “Ewwww!”

“We should get them a present or something,” his smile slowly fading as their eyes met. Anna appreciated the big man above her, his hands resting either side of her head. She felt safe beneath his frame, and intoxicated by his nearness.

_Will I ever get sick of this?_ She thought, reaching her hands up to his shoulder blades and pulling him down to her mouth for a kiss.

She nipped sweetly at his mouth, easing her lips over his and into, sucking lightly on his lower lip, grazing it with her teeth. She felt him gasp air past her lips at the contact. The ice harvester eased his body down onto hers, still holding his weight against his elbows but letting the full length of his chest press against her.

Anna responded by curling a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, and all but crushing his mouth to hers.

God but she could be ravenous sometimes. Desperate to hold and cling to him as tight as she could, to tug his whole weight down onto her, to grip and gasp into his neck, into his mouth.

And he wanted her, all of her, to be as close to Anna as he could, his body against hers, _in_ hers. But he also didn’t want to rush. He enjoyed every taut, erotic moment, the way that laughter folded into kisses and back into laughter again; the slow ease and comfort they were learning with each other. He didn’t want to push, and didn’t need to, because he knew that Anna was not afraid to let Kristoff know when she wanted to take the next step.

She shuffled her legs beneath him, making room to hook one leg outside his, grinding against his thigh, and bumping her own leg into his crotch. She moaned at the contact, and pressed her leg up harder as she felt him melt into her, breathing heavily into her mouth as he ground against her.

She awkwardly worked one arm between them, and lifted the hem of his shirt, her fingers gently scratching over the bare flesh at the waistband of his pants.

Kristoff’s lips stilled and breath hitched as he focused all his energy on the movement of her undoing the drawstring on his pants.

She worked her hand beneath his trousers, her touch against his cock sending sharp waves of sensation up his spine, but at the odd angle all she could do was let his erection sit heavy against her palm.

“Kristoff, I think you need to-”

“This would be easier if I-”

They both tried to move at once, but with her hand down his pants, his attempt to roll backwards off her simply pulled her up with him, and her forehead smacked into his nose with a _thump_.

“Oh my god, I am so- Kristoff,-” She sputtered. They disentangled themselves and he pressed a hand to his face.

“No, it’s ok, I’m ok.” They met eyes over his hand and he started to laugh.

“No, don’t _laugh_ , oh god, I am the _worst_ -” and Anna then started to giggle helplessly at him.

“You know, this would be a lot easier if we could take our clothes off. Like. Properly,” he mused. He slowly reached up to retie his pants, acknowledging that the moment was past as he lay down beside her.

“I know. But…” she didn’t have to explain. Even though the servants were very good at knocking, it didn’t change the fact that Kristoff and Anna had barely seconds to clean themselves up and either bundle Kristoff into a closet or make it look like they had been innocently playing backgammon or something.

They weren’t willing to take that risk.

Certain that he was recovered from his knock to the head, Anna climbed into his generous lap and started laying apology kisses all over his face.

“We need to find,” she spoke between them, “a good amount of time,” kiss, “to be alone,” _kiss_ “not this five minutes here and there where I won’t be missed and you won’t be noticed missing too.” She kissed him thoroughly and sat back up. His erection had wilted with the head butt to the face, yet still he felt the familiar squeeze of arousal low in his guts at the touch of her lips.

“Do you think Gerda will help?” Kristoff asked it with a quirked smile, but there was hope in his eyes.

“I don’t know. I want you to be able to stay the night. Here. With me.” Anna got up and started straightening her hair and bodice, activity that Kristoff found both adorable and frustrating, since it meant she was about to leave him and return to her royal duties.

“I want that too.” Kristoff came up behind her to briefly interrupt her straightening, wrapping his arms around the princess and tucking his mouth into the crook of her neck. “More than anything,” he murmured against her skin.

“Okay.” Anna took a breath to steady herself. “I’ll work something out.” She turned to return his embrace, face against his broad chest. She hummed in happiness before resolutely stepping back. “We’ll work something out.”

Releasing him, she opened her door, and motioned that the corridor was empty so that Kristoff could exit first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest thanks to MikeCheck112(.tumblr.com) for arguing with me about limb entanglement and what kind of swear words Anna would use.


	3. An Introspective Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff both manage to work themselves up over the impending idea of sleeping together for the first time.

There was something about Anna’s words that had lit a fire in the both of them that could no longer be doused with brief trysts, time stolen from Anna’s official duties and Kristoff’s ice business.

_I want to spend the night with you._ She’d said. It had seemed to roll of her tongue easily at the time, but she felt pleasant warmth in her cheeks every time she thought about it, a burning in between lust and embarrassment. It had just slipped out of her mouth and the thought was now so firmly lodged in her mind she couldn’t escape it. 

She absent mindedly assisted the Queen. She danced boredly with visiting dignitaries, many of whom, not realising her heart was spoken for, flirted and flattered the princess shamelessly. Her mind was occupied with visions of climbing beneath covers with Kristoff, of being safe and warm against him as they shed their clothes, to be skin to skin.

The smooth words and practised platitudes of a particular trade ambassador left a sour taste in her mouth. Perhaps it was his manner, or his white gloves, but she felt diminished and reduced in his presence even as he held her hand to whip her around the dance floor. 

_I am not a pawn to be captured_. She hid her distaste behind her love of dancing, and saw out the evening, and the man’s attention, with all the good graces of a practised courtier, though she felt dirty thinking about it.

About Hans. 

_Urgh._ She tried to push the thought of the handsome prince and his soft red hair out of her mind. She especially didn’t need him bouncing around her skull as she prepared to go to bed. 

Lips tight, ball gown bunched unceremoniously in the corner, she slumped on the edge of her bed. More than anger at him, she felt shame. How could she have been so blind? So stupid? Even thinking of his wide smile made her feel sick, as the smile he had fixed on her at the coronation morphed hideously to the look on his face as he raised the sword above her sister. 

Anna put her head in her hands, desperately grinding her hands against her eyes, trying to submerge the memory. How could she have ever trusted him? What a naive young girl. _What do you know about love?_ Elsa had asked, and she’d been right. 

A more positive part of her mind rallied. _You didn’t know anything about love, but now you do. You don’t need to be so hard on yourself._

It could have happened to anyone in her situation. 

She gently un-hunched her shoulders, breathing out and letting that thought sit with her. She did know something about love now. She thought about how unseen she’d felt dancing with that ambassador and then let Kristoff come to her mind’s eye.

He didn’t want anything from her but herself. Not her status, not her link to Elsa, nor her money. Kristoff could wrap his firm arms around her, and despite dwarfing her tiny frame, he made her feel huge. He could run his fingertips over her collarbone with such intense focus, as though even just this one tiny part of her was enough, enough to captivate and hold this wonderful man’s attention. 

When he focused his lips against her neck, his hands resting against her waist, kneeling and trailing kisses down her sternum to the tender space between her breasts, she felt not just warm but _glowing_ , emanating heat and life, as though she was the centre star of their personal universe. 

She smiled to her empty room, climbing into bed. She did know something about love now, and was never going to be manipulated like that again. _I want to spend the night with you_ , Anna thought to herself.

She wondered what it would be like to have Kristoff climb into bed with her right now. She ran gentle hands down her own body, pretending they were twice the size and rough with callous. 

She brought her fingers to her lips and murmured “Kristoff…” imagining her lips against his skin. She gave a half suppressed laugh. She felt somewhat silly, though that didn’t stop the warm fizzing behind her cheek bones, or the delicate ache growing between her legs as she thought about sharing her bed with the ice farmer. 

Laying herself all the way back, she smoothed her hands over her breasts, teasing both small nipples to attention through the cotton of her nightgown

She swallowed as she did so. Some of the technique of touching her body she’d learnt with Kristoff; some came naturally. One hand still unhurriedly caressing her nipples, she ran the fingertips of her right hand gently over her navel, to pull up her night gown and smooth her hand over the fine hair at her mound. 

She let her breath hitch as she dipped careful fingers into the warmth between her legs, finding wetness there, and sliding the tips of her fingers up to her clit. Anna let her breath rush out of her as she started pressing in small, tight circles. 

Little whimpers dropped from her mouth. Even though she knew no one could hear her touching herself in her huge parlour, she suppressed a moan and barely spoke above a breathless whisper as she said his name again.

“Kr- Kristoff,” she sighed hugely as she felt lust washing through her, glorious tension rippling through her thighs and she pressed firmer, faster. Squeezing her eyes closed and opening her mouth in a silent cry as she came, tears leaked from her eyes. Everything in her body had tensed with the effort of keeping quiet, and as waves of pleasure ebbed, she slowly let every part of her relax, hands falling against the bed. 

The princess felt her breath return to normal as she slowly drifted off into hopeful dreams about not being alone next time. 

***

 

_I want to spend the night with you_. She’d said to him, casually fixing her bodice, as though it were the most natural progression in the world.

And it was, he supposed, though it didn’t stop his gut clenching with nerves every time the words resurfaced, which they did, and often. 

There had been a part of him, he must admit, that was almost grateful for having to observe the limits put on their dalliances. Only even being able to snatch brief moments together meant there was less chance of getting Anna pregnant, or having to admit that he was still painfully nervous about going any further. Specifically he was afraid of hurting her, but that feeling just existed alongside this amorphous blob of worry about not being good enough, it not being good for her, it not being good at all. 

He knew theoretically that all their parts would fit together, though he still worried about hurting her. On one of her more daring days in Sven’s stable, she’d shuffled completely out of her under garments, and sitting bestride him in the hay, guided his hand up under her skirts. 

She was deliciously warm, and wet, and she’d leant down to bite on his ears and neck, and whisper almost feverishly, “Inside, I want you inside.”

Groaning at this wonderful, insistent creature in his lap, she’d guided him to press two fingers inside her, and the way her body went limp and loose against him, and just panted into his cheek as he let her roll her hips down onto his fingers, the hot slide of it so intensely erotic he thought he might come there and then. He’d pressed and pulled his fingers against the inside of her, as she pushed down, eliciting sounds she’d never made before.

Though yes, their frequently short and interrupted sessions could be incredibly frustrating too. He’d lost count at how many times he’d brought himself off with Anna’s name on his lips, imaging it was her wrapped hot around his cock.

Fantasies were easy and simple though. He tried to tell himself that the reality was always going to be far from perfect, and they would need plenty of time together to make it work. 

Sighing, he looked assessingly at his hands, at the width of his index and middle finger and with a twitch of his lips, Kristoff thought to himself, yes, we are going to need plenty of time together for her to be ready. Not to mention the ever looming threat of Queen Elsa. Would he have enough self control to not spill over inside his Anna? Could that even be done?

With a frustrated growl, he put logistics out of his mind, curling up to sleep in his still new-feeling spacious room within the castle. 

_I want to spend the night with you._ And Kristoff did too, despite the gloomy worries he couldn’t banish. More than anything, he wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Mikecheck112 who happens to be good at proofreading and often still awake at 2am.


	4. A Garden Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kristoff goes away for a few weeks, Elsa wants to check in with her little sister.

Kristoff, of course, has to go away for work for a whole two weeks not long after that. 

_Of course_ , Anna thought angrily, trying not to let her disappointment in having her blossoming plans forestalled, trying not to be petulant as she kissed her paramour goodbye. 

Understanding royal duties did not, in fact, make it any easier to understand Kristoff’s. Though she did her best to communicate that her frustration with the situation was simply that she’d miss him, she feared that on the day she waved him off, he’d parted unsure and maybe blaming himself for her sulking. 

She wasn’t able to fling herself bodily onto him, hooking her legs up around him, confident he could hold her weight as she pushed her mouth into his, opening his lips and messily, passionately kissing him goodbye. Instead, she could merely place her hands on his and a lady-like kiss on his cheek for fear of idle gossip. She’d been so excited to have a full court and staff back around all the time, but occasionally, in moments when she just wanted to say goodbye properly, she felt smothered. 

Elsa found her that morning in one of the gardens. It was mid-morning still, a time when both ladies of the kingdom often took time for themselves. 

“Anna?” Elsa spoke softly, wondering if she intruded on a private moment. She hadn’t seen Anna so still or reflective in months.

“Elsa!” Anna practically bounded to her feet. Elsa’s lips curved delicately as she realised, of _course_ she wasn’t interrupting Anna’s solitude!

“Come sit with me!” Anna said with enthusiasm, plonking back down again on the wide stone bench. 

Elsa obeyed, spreading soft skirts of her gown. 

“How are you, Anna? I feel like I haven’t seen you away from official business in weeks.”

Anna blushed. “I’ve been, well, I’ve b- been busy!” The younger lady tucked the ghost of a side braid behind her ears, despite her hair actually being in a long single plait today.

“How’s Kristoff going?” Elsa saw straight through that blush, though if her sly question was supposed to make Anna feel better, it didn’t work, as it now looked like the blood in her face was trying to decide to blush deeper or totally drain away. “It’s ok. It’s fine,” Elsa fought back a soft chuckle, and laid a comforting hand against her sister’s shoulder. It was still a joy and a strange accomplishment to be able to do that. 

“He’s good. I- we-.” Anna choked. 

Elsa saw she’d have to take the lead. “Anna. It’s ok. I know what’s going on. I’m sure he told you about what I told him?”

She nodded. The blood in her face had decided draining away was for the best, and she looked a little pale. 

“You guys have been great. Not one scandalised servant or angry ambassador. I think everyone’s too scared of me to worry about what you’re getting up to.” Elsa spoke with a smile, though Anna knew there was still lingering hurt there. 

“Yeah,” Anna breathed. “We’ve been trying to be really careful.”

“I know. I’m grateful.” Elsa sighed and looked around, almost as though she was checking for eavesdroppers. “You know, I thought this Queen business would be much more… empowering, perhaps? Telling people what to do, having them listen, freezing anyone who disagreed…” Anna gave a scandalised snort and Elsa carried on, “Not really but you know what I mean. Instead it’s keeping heads of state happy and trade routes and being delicate and people trying to court me and… well. You’ve seen it.”

Anna nodded. Since her sister seemed was in an open mood, she ventured a question that had been on her mind since her and Kristoff had been spending time together. “Don’t you want someone… to… you know… court you?”

Elsa straightened and folded her arms around herself. “I spent so long thinking, I couldn’t. That I would never be able to.” Lifting her top hand and giving an elegant sweep of her fingers, she conjured a single snowflake. It hovered, like a flower, above her open palm. She directed her words to the snowflake more than to Anna. “And I was fine with that. As long as everyone was safe.” Anna nodded, but her movements were minute, like a butterfly had landed in her hair and she didn’t want to scare it away.

“And then, since the mess of the coronation, I haven’t really had time.” She shook her head, more at herself than Anna. “Not even that. Rather not had the inclination.” She stretched her long fingers and the snowflake grew, and flattened against the palm of her hand. Against another person’s palm, it might have melted, but it rested there, solid and cold, as she continued. “I know what they say about me behind my back. _Ice Queen in body and spirit, perhaps_. The barbs write themselves, really.” Her nose crinkled. “But the more I think about it, the more I think maybe, I’m just not wired that way.”

“Oh…” Anna breathed. “Don’t say that, Elsa! I’m sure- I mean, you’ll meet the right guy and-”

The snowflake crunched as Elsa curled her fingers. “No, no, that’s not what I meant! Don’t feel sorry for me!” Elsa deftly brushed off the pieces of ice and reached out to take Anna’s hand in both of hers. “I’m _happy_ , Anna,” she whispered, sounding earnest and amazed within herself. “More than I’ve been in years. I wouldn’t add nor take away a single thing in my life right now.”

Taking her hand back, with a swell of affection in her chest, Anna flung her arms around her sister. Elsa gave a muffled gasp before remembering that yes, this was a thing they could do now. She tucked her arms up under Anna’s and relaxed, breathing into the hug. 

“But…” she said, sitting back, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear all about you and your mountain man.” Elsa glanced around again, and smiled conspiratorially. “As your sister. Not your Queen.”

“Oh!” Anna felt like this conversation was covering a startling amount of ground very quickly. Recovering from the shock of the subject change, she murmured. “Oh, Elsa. It’s… he’s wonderful.” Elsa nodded encouragement. 

“I mean… I’m sure you know since you seem to know everything,” it was gentle tease that Elsa took with a smirk, “but we’re together as much as we can. Around his work and my duties, of course.” Anna tapped into the rush of enthusiasm and joy that Kristoff inspired and spoke. “He’s just… he’s so kind. And funny.” With a sharp intake of breath she plunged on. “And sexy. Like. Whoah.” Elsa laughed, a joyous sound that echoed back through so many years, and made Anna’s heart ache with joy. She could barely believe this was happening, and that her sister had returned so fully to her. 

Anna gathered her courage and continued. “Actually… about that.” 

“Mm?” Elsa arched fine brows.

“I know you said to us to be careful… and we are! But we’re struggling to even… find the time to- well- you know. Do anything serious enough that we would NEED to be careful.” Her bold words were out before she could censor them, and she shrank slightly.

Elsa curious expression didn’t shift an inch for a breath. It was fascinating to watch, really, her face soften, her brows lift and red lips part in a face that was almost a parody of shock. “And what do you want ME to do about it?” she asked as realisation dawned. 

“I don’t know! You asked!” Anna could barely suppress the incoming fit of laughter. “Issue a royal decree or something!” Anna stood, and wrapping her hands over her mouth, intoned, “THE PRINCESS NEEDS TO BE ALONE AND NAKED WITH HER MAN!”

“The princess needs to _shush_ ,” Elsa covered her mouth in mock scandal

“I don’t know then, send me off to the mountains and have him come rescue me! Get my bedroom window a ladder! You asked!” Elsa’s shocked face turned into one of open mirth as she considered those options, and the two sisters positively clung to each other as giggles overcame them both.

Gasping for breath and touching a cold finger to her eyes, Elsa recovered. “Goodness! The daring rescue mission to the mountains might be out of the question. But. Well. I might see what I can do.”

Anna, still recuperating from her own giggles, started. “Wait, what?”

Elsa, hands entwined with her sister’s, rose to her feet. “You heard me! I’m going to help you out. I think,” at this, Elsa reached up and tucked Anna’s phantom braid away herself, “I think I might owe you one. A night alone with your man, I think I can handle.”

Elsa squeezed both of Anna’s hands as the queen’s smile grew downright wicked. “I have to go though! I’ll see you this afternoon!” And with a flurry of cold air, she spun and left.

Anna was floored. “She’s really _naughty_.” Anna muttered. “Did you know she was so naughty?” she asked the empty garden. “What’s she gonna do?”

Utterly gob-smacked by the whirlwind conversation, Anna left the garden herself, muttering in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my headcanon that Elsa is asexual, possibly homoromantic. But I am not asexual myself and if anything about the way I’ve written this scene seems off to you, please don’t hesitate to let me know. I always want to improve.


	5. A Private Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has fun with helping Anna find a way to finally spend the night with Kristoff, away from the prying eyes of the castle staff. Those two dorks get their act together to lose their virginity to each other. At turns super fluffy and smutty. This is the final instalment in this particular story, though I’m sure I’ll write more in the Frozen universe soon.

Anna pushed the tall door shut behind her. With shaky hands, she turned the key in the lock, and watched as the lock itself filled with ice.

“I’ll thaw the lock as soon as the sun comes up,” Elsa had said. “That’ll be your cue to boot him out, no matter how much fun you’re having, ok?”

Anna turned to survey her new parlour, a heady swirl of anticipation in her chest. The new parlour, which she’d moved to whilst Kristoff was away, came with a lock, a washroom, a gorgeous teak bed, and for one night only, a bashfully smiling blonde man. She dipped her chin and smiled right back at him. This was _actually happening_! 

The logistics, in the end, had been simple enough. Elsa let it be known that after years of separation, she wanted her sister closer. Anna moved into the same wing as Elsa into a new suite of rooms with little fanfare. One night, Kristoff stayed up late in the girl’s library, a perfectly reasonable place for him to be, meaning when Elsa decided she was desperately in need of some privacy and froze the entrance to the whole wing, she’d simply “accidentally” locked the poor man in. 

“If anyone asks, and I’m sure they won’t, he slept in one of the other rooms in our wing. In fact, send him to the green one near the big iron armour at sunrise, I’m sure by then he’ll need some rest.” Elsa had taken to the task of getting them alone with fiery determination. Subterfuge and the thrill of getting something under her court’s nose, even if she was technically getting something for Anna made her smile wickedly. Constraints of queendom did that to a girl, apparently. “If anyone asks again, I’ll get my _how-dare-you-question-the-queen_ on and ice their behinds. It’ll be fun.”

Anna, for her part in this planning process, was practically dizzy with joy, not only at the thought of a whole huge evening to be alone with Kristoff, to be safe and completely undone with him, but also with love for her suddenly mischievous sister. 

“Sometimes I can’t believe you’re doing all this for me, Elsa,”Anna had murmured to her sister. 

“Of course. I love you,” she’d simply replied. A terrifying memory yawned between them, and she hurried on before it surfaced. “And I’m growing quite fond of your lout of a man, too.”

Said lout stood in front of Anna, his face like an open book, where she read his adoration and admiration like she had done so for months. 

The heady rush of a subterfuge well executed dissipated and suddenly Anna felt shy, shyer than she had before, certainly moreso than all the times she’d climbed atop him, placed her hands on him, demanded more and taken more because he was always so careful with her, always wanted her to set the pace, to show him she wanted him. 

“C’mere, Red.” Anna stepped forward and he circled her with his arms, her form so small and delicate against his chest. She tilted her chin up for a kiss, sweet and lingering. It felt like the first time. His fingers cupping her jaw, he caught her eyes with his.

“Just so you know. We don’t have to do anything tonight.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t- don’t feel like just because we’ve pulled this big sneaky _thing_ that there’s any pressure. We can just curl up and go to sleep, if that’s what you want.”

Anna reached up to cup the big man’s jaw, mirroring his hand. Deep, tangled affection almost overcame her, for this clumsy, perfect man, whom she trusted more than anything in the world. “So it’s whatever I want, then?” she asked, eyes shining. 

“It is.”

“May we get on the bed, then?”

Kristoff’s mouth seemed to curve up one side at a time and his face glowed with the memory. Holding her tightly, he let his lips touch her temple. “We may.” His lips moving against her skin made her shiver. 

Until this point they’d each been a strange patchwork of images to each other. His chest, her legs, a map their hands were deeply intimate with but only through obstacles of clothing and proprietary.

So they couldn’t wait to reveal and piece together that fragmented map properly. Anna had her hands up the back of his shirt, delicately tracing each firm muscle there, the hollow of his spine, feeling the heat of his skin as she pushed the shirt further up, revelling in the safety of being able to pull it off him in its entirety. His chest was broad with a smattering of blonde hair that she scratched her nails though lightly, almost reverentially. She kissed along his jawline, twining her arms around him and pressing in, feeling the hard warmth of his arousal through his pants. 

When he could make enough space from Anna’s tightly clinging form to lay his hands against her bodice, he gave the slightest breath of laughter. “Anna, you’re going to have to help me. I’ve never untied one of these things in my life.” She smiled up at him and laughed right back as she unlaced it, throwing it aside, and with a deep breath that looked like a gathering of courage, pulled the whole dress and slip off at once. 

Shy, she went to immediately pull her naked chest to his, but Kristoff stopped her. They were kneeling on the bed together, with one of his hands against her bare hip, the other gentle against her slight jaw. He looked at her, feverish momentum of before temporarily forgotten. She slid her gaze away, nuzzling into his hand and unable to meet his eyes as he stared with awe, with lust and a depth of love that was terrifying and recklessly open.

“Anna,” he leaned in to speak the words with his lips almost brushing hers, her eyes now shut tight against the weight of his regard. “You’re so beautiful.”

And she gave a muffled squeak of assent and delight as he tugged her mouth forward into a kiss. They fell back onto the bed, skin to skin, finally, after months of waiting, and building and sneaking, and they kissed each other wanton and deep, hands sliding everywhere.

They were off. Their clothes fully discarded, Kristoff knelt between her legs, two fingers inside her as he pressed lush open kisses to her throat, her chest, to her pert, pale breasts, letting his tongue taste and drag across her hard nipples. Anna was moaning, and keening, and letting out the fearless noises she’d muffled for too long as she rolled her hips against his hand, pushing deeper, her hands clutched tight against the bed, his wrist, then his shoulders, everywhere. 

She ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, feeling the sweat on his brow, and with a small, almost angry noise, ran her hand down to her crotch to rub her clit as she enjoyed the slide of his hands in her, like she’d shown Kristoff before. 

“Wait,” he said breathlessly, taking his hand away and catching hers. This earned him another angry, desperate whimper. 

“I want,” he kissed her, nervous and burning with desire, “to taste you.”

Anna’s eyes widened, and already flushed cheeks darkened. She bit her lip, and nodded. 

Hooking his hands under her hips, he easily repositioned her to the side of the bed. Flushed arousal aside, the princess gave a small happy whoop as he lifted her whole body, enjoying watching the muscles in his chest tense and flex, his body huge above hers and beginning to sheen with sweat. 

He knelt on the floor by her feet, and Anna, shameless yet tense and nervous, propped herself up on her hands to watch the man as he lay a line of kisses up her calf, laying his hands on the inside of her knees and with a gentle push, encouraged her legs to fall open before him.

“This is ok?” he asked. Eyes dark and concerned, Anna knew that whatever she wanted here, he would do. She felt tense and imperfect, but found she didn’t want the tension to stop. “Yes.”

Hooking his big hands behind her hips again, he gave a seemingly endless lick up the centre of her, tongue pressed flat as though to taste as possible. Anna cried out, and flung her legs over his shoulders, bony heels digging in to drag him closer. Encouraged by her reaction, Kristoff continued, sucking on her warm lips ardently, humming against them, basking in Anna’s pleasure like there was nothing more important in the world to him. 

Anna began to rock her hips up and into his mouth as he licked and sucked, even using the barest hint of his teeth against her lips, and with her growing passion, he gently traced his fingers against her wet heat before sliding them in again, letting her cries guide him. 

His mouth on her, hands pulling and sliding inside her, she rocked against him awash in sensation, reaching down to tug his hair as her pleasure crashed and intensified, Kristoff feeling the tension rippling through her thighs and cunt. 

_God the_ noises _she just made_ , Kristoff thought in wonder. _I hope Elsa’s on the other side of the wing_. He smiled at the intrusive thought and climbed back on the bed to lay next to Anna, who was shaking, sweaty and glowing for all the right reasons. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked her softly, not wanting to disrupt the cloud she was currently floating on. He slid his hand down her side, moving to rest his hand against her mound, but this time she stopped him, and with a breathless laugh, replied. 

“I’m tickly!” Turning her body against his and nuzzling him, she said, “I think I need a minute.”

He pulled her into the crook of his arm. “Take all the time you need, Red. Tonight at least, we’ve got it.”

With her head tucked into his shoulder, she glanced down. She’d been peeking before out the corner of her eye, of course, but she was too self conscious, too aware of the path of her gaze and Kristoff’s on her. 

Fuzzy and warm with pleasure now, she looked greedily at his erection, hard still against his stomach, much thicker that just the width of two of his fingers, and longer too, the hair there a shade darker and coarser than the rest of his body. 

Anna trailed her fingers down his chest to take his cock in her hand. His whole body twitched and he breathed in sharply as she squeezed.

“I thought you said you needed a minute,” he joked shakily. 

“I don’t want you getting bored with me not paying attention to you,” Anna replied, words still somewhat thick.

“It’s f-fine, real- ah,” he grunted softly as Anna firmed her grip, her hand looking small as she formed a proper fist to slowly work over his cock. 

They’d played at this before, of course, the weight and width of him felt familiar in her hands, and he loved every glorious moment they’d had before, even if it had been hurried hands down pants and frantic, charged grinding of their bodies together. 

But this was something new and different, to be naked on a bed, her bed, with her delicate but confidant hold on his erection, growing harder still under her ministrations. 

She knelt up on the bed. Having broken through her nerves about looking, she knelt by his side and watched with alarming focus and concentration as she played with him. 

Having let out a moan and thumped his head back rather than continue looking at her aching face, Kristoff wasn’t watching Anna as she leant forward. He jumped when she kissed his navel, a spot so sensitive yet overlooked they’d never gone there before. Eyes closed again and breathing warm and steady over his stomach, she laid kisses down the line of hair, and into the hollows of his hips, hand still holding him tightly.

“Ah- Anna,” he panted, completely at a loss as to what he planned on following that up with.

Ignoring his voice except to nuzzle her nose against his stomach and hum happily, Anna manoeuvred to kneel between his legs. Kristoff made room for her, nerves singing with excitement. 

She looked up at him from this position, and still with that same intense expression, watched his face as his breath hitched and quickened. She loosened her grip, and simply holding the hot length of him against her hand, leant down and pressed a closed kiss to the side of his cock. 

She was so sweet, nervously looking up and echoing. “Is this ok?”

“You don’t have to,” Kristoff murmured, but _god_ he ached. 

“And that,” Anna broke into a proper smile, “is exactly why I want to.”

She closed her mouth over the head, sucking almost experimentally. Kristoff muttered a blasphemy, the sweet warmth of her mouth and renewed firmness of her hand were surely the only things that existed.

She hadn’t a hope of fitting all of him in her mouth, but simply poured more enthusiasm into it instead, kissing and licking up the underside and rolling her tongue against as much of his cock as she could reach. 

It was strange but not unpleasant for Anna, and the noises coming out of Kristoff made the whole experience all the more thrilling. Kristoff was coming undone under her, broken, wrecked sounding gasps coming from his mouth. 

Anna felt as beautiful as Kristoff had named her, and powerful. 

He said her name with a gasp, and she closed her eyes and moaned a response into his sensitive skin, though when he said it again she stopped, taking her mouth off him with a wet kissing sound, that was so filthy and so gorgeous. 

He sat up and pulled her face up to his, kissing her thoroughly. “You have. To stop that.”

“Why?” she asked, a momentary flash of hurt in her eyes. 

“Because.” The big man took a long, shuddery breath. “I don’t want to finish like that.” 

“Oh… _oh_!” Anna’s mouth, red and wet, twitched in a lascivious smile. 

He pulled her down to lay next to him, kissing her slowly, breathing laboured but calming. “Now I’m the one who needs a minute.”

She ran her hands over his chest and breathed, “Kristoff, you’re amazing.” He stared at her, briefly surprised, then his face softened.

“I love you, fiestypants.” 

Cuddled up like this she could feel his erection, wet from her own mouth, against her thighs. Giving him his moment, she snuck a hand between her own thighs, exploring the sensation there. Making her decision, she kissed him, and gripped his hips firmly as she lay back. “On top, my love.” Letting himself be steered, his attempts to calm his breathing thwarted, he settled between her legs, taking his weight against his elbows over her.

“You sure?” He kissed into her neck, marvelling at her naked body beneath his, and the trust in her every fibre as Anna coiled a hand behind his neck. 

“We’ll go slow, yeah?” 

And he did, as she guided him to the right spot and gently laid her hand on his hip, tugging slightly so he would press forward, and Kristoff listened to her little gasp and stopped, waiting for her to tug on his hip again, kissing hot and open and gentle every time until he was as far in as he was going at this angle, resting his hips against hers and his mouth against her neck. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, and his voice sounded like he’d been sobbing, cracked and wrecked and unsure. 

“Yes.” Simple. Certain. Another tug in the other direction on his hips had him in a slow slide back out, and thrust gently back in again. Anna moaned thickly and wrapped her legs around him.

Anna felt the stretch, felt full and loved and a burn that was part unfamiliarity and pain she tugged on his hips again, pulling him even closer as her greed and fascination for the sensation deepened. 

“I-” he gasped and hitched, the hot slide of them pressed together overwhelming him. Kristoff rolled his hips, slightly faster, and he heard his lover gasp and felt her nod against his shoulder and tug his hips insistently.

They fell into a measured rhythm, Kristoff listening carefully to the moans and whimpers from the soft mouth below him, and she kept her hands firmly against his hips and butt to show him that yes, this was right, she wants this, and she pulled him into her, against her slowly, the build of fervour slow and tender, but still her whole body felt taut like the string of a violin. She hummed and groaned in his ear and soon whispered “Please,” and Kristoff found himself awash in sensation with her wrapped tight around him, legs and arms and hot, wet Anna. He thrust and held her and moaned when she asked for more.

His whole body was thrumming and singing as he rolled his hips into her. She was whimpering and chanting _please_ and _Kristoff_ and as he was poised to disappear into a wash of pleasure, he pushed up on his arms away from her unbound, yearning body, taking his cock into his own hand as his orgasm crashed over him, and came messy and warm across the princess’s stomach and breasts, throwing his head back and letting out a long groan as he rode it out. She sat up to him, putting her hands over his and enjoying the sensation of the last few drops against her palms, ever so gently running the pad of her thumb across the slick head of Kristoff’s cock.

“Oh, c'mere,” she breathed and pulled him down on top of her, not caring that he wasn’t taking his weight, not caring that they were both a mess, just wanting to hold him and feel him sweat and twitch. 

She slid slightly to one side so he was half sprawling on the bed, panting against her cheek, face mushed into her soft red hair. 

Groaning, her legs and cunt tingly and sore, she tangled a messy hand into his hair and showered kisses against the cheek she could reach.

“Love you too,” she pressed her words into him.

His breathing was stilling and he half rolled to cup her face. 

“Sorry about the mess.”

She laughed, slowly running her fingers down her body, catching the slick mess with her fingertips and moving it around.

“It’s fine. It’s really. It’s totally fine.” And it was. They had towels. They had eachother. They had the rest of the night to clean it up and quite frankly, do the whole thing again. 

“Good,” Kristoff mumbled into the bed. “Like, really good.” He’d returned to earth enough to smile cheekily at her and say, “I’ll have you know that was the queen’s orders.” 

Anna let out a long moan of deathly embarrassment this time rather than arousal. “She _didn’t_!”

“She did! Not in so many words. But…” he smiled slyly, “I thought you said it was fine.”

"It is fine! I just- my sister- Ohhhh,” and she collapsed into his shoulder laughing. 

"What was I to do? _Don’t get her pregnant_ was pretty clear on Elsa’s list of orders. So I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what she meant by that.”

“I am going to _kill_ her!” Anna attempted to sit up from their naked sprawl until large hands pulled her back down again.

“Kill her tomorrow. Tonight, we’ve got better things to do.” 

Laughing, she pulled out of his grasp to start the clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a shameless exercise in imagining these dorks having their first time and thinking of the best kind of first time there could be, with just enough laughter, passion and desperation.
> 
> Remember kids, the withdrawal method is a kind of terrible way to prevent pregnancy, but it is hot. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review/comment/reblog! It absolutely makes my day. Come visit me at inflictingfandom.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Disney Wiki puts Kristoff’s age at 21, but is silent on the topic of the sisters. For my own peace of mind, I’m head canoning “coming of age,” for Elsa as 21, which puts Anna at 17/18.


End file.
